The Thoughts of the Fellowship
by Kal the Magnificent
Summary: It's about what the Fellowship is thinking about in tough situations, most of them are movie-verse, however some will be book-verses. Ch. 3: Boromir when he's fighting the Uruk Hai, same battle as Aragorn, but from Boromir's perspective. R/R!!!!
1. Aragorn's Thoughts

Aragorn's thoughts before he killed the Uruk- hai  
  
Why am I doing this? As I look upon Boromir, gasping for breath, and then the Uruk-hai about to shoot him from point blank range, I wonder why am I here. Before I know it, my fighting instincts kick in and I leap, knocking the beast to the ground, then roll away from it. The brief thought that this creature might have feelings crosses my mind, but I try to wipe it out when I think about the death it has caused. My thoughts allow me to become distracted, and it sees that. Pinning me to a tree with my own shield, he tries to decapitate me, but somehow I manage to escape. I think about my home, with Arwen and my adopted father Elrond. Then I think about the home I never knew, one I would never know unless I defeat this creature I am fighting. Gondor. Without a king, it will fall into disarray and defeat. But how to tell Denethor that his son, his oldest son, heir to the Stewardship of Gondor, is dead? Part of me wishes to be killed now, just to save myself the grief of telling Denethor that his son is dead. How hard this will be on Denethor, not only to be told that he has one less son, but also to be told by the king of Gondor, one who will take his position. I hope I never have to feel the pain of loosing a loved one. Allowing myself to get distracted by my thoughts again, I barely manage to deflect the knife thrown at me. Suddenly, I realize that unless I want to loose a loved one, then I must kill this being. With that thought in my mind, I rush at it, cutting its arm off, but it still fights. I then decapitate it, and it falls down, dead. I stare at the body for a while, still wondering why I am here. Boromir disrupts my thoughts as he groans, and I go over to him in time to catch his last breath. Loading his body into the boat was one of the hardest things I had ever done. As my companions and I move out, I cannot help but think about the creatures that we have just killed. Uruk-hai, crosses between orcs and goblins. Orcs once were elves; I wonder how Legolas feels about killing them? Suddenly, a thought comes to me. Maybe it is nicer to kill them, and put them out of the misery that they are living in. Satisfied with that thought, I go to look for Merry and Pippin. 


	2. Question to awesome people who read the ...

AN: This chapter is a question that I had while laying in my bed. Should that by lying? Anywho, I was wondering, should I do the thoughts of blah blah blah (insert name) that goes with The Thoughts of Aragorn? I would also change the title to The Thoughts of the Fellowship, and might do the thoughts of other people not in the fellowship. So, how do you like my idea? If you like it and want me to do it, then tell me by reviewing, or you could email me, just title the email something I would recognize. If you really don't like this and want me to stay with only Aragorn, then tell me via reviewing or emailing. Thanx, peace out, and GO LAKERS!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
3-PEAT!!!!!! 


	3. Boromir's thoughts

AN: Hey!!! How are ya? Okay, here is the next thing in The Thoughts of the Fellowship, it's about Boromir because his just kinda came to me on the airplane from Frankfurt to Los Angeles. That was a really long flight. Anywho, here this chapter is, tell me who you want next, if anyone, in your reviews. You can also tell me if you liked it. I think that's it. Oh yeah, this is a MOVIE-VERSE.  
  
Disclaimer- Get real people. Will I ever own it?  
  
  
  
The Thoughts of Boromir  
  
**Takes place when he is battling with Uruk-hai and is shot**  
  
Thud! The impact of the arrow sends me reeling backwards and I fall to my knees. Refusing to give up, refusing to give in to the enemy, I rise back up, determined to kill as many of these filthy creatures as I can. I catch site of the halflings, Merry and Pippin, cowering behind a tree. They don't deserve all of this carnage, nobody does. In a momentary lapse of concentration, I am shot again. Almost giving in to death, I think of my home, Gondor, and of my father and brother. I realize that I must fight for them, their freedom, and the freedom of Middle Earth. Rising to my feet for what I know will be the last time, I raise my sword, which now feels as though it is made of stone. Black spots dance across my vision due to blood loss. Out of the corner of my eye, I see the Uruk-hai ready his bow and aim. He pulls back on the string, and releases. The arrow flies true, and hits its mark. Me. As though in a dream, I feels the impact of the arrow; in slow motion I can feel it sink into my flesh and burry itself there, never to come out while I still breath. I sink to my knees, knowing that I will never get up again. Valiantly, the two halflings run out and try to kill some creatures, but only manage to inflict minor damage on these hideous fighting machines before they are captured themselves. I lower my head, feeling a failure. Hearing ragged breathing that does not sound like my own, I raise my head. The Uruk-hai that shot me three times is standing in front of me, bow taught. My breath freezes in my throat. Can't it see that I am already dying? Why must is shoot me once again? A twisted grin spreads over its hideas face as is prepares to shoot me. I close my eyes and wait for the final impact. It never comes. Opening my eyes in confusion, I see Aragorn, the man who will take my place as ruler of Gondor, fighting with the Uruk-hai, endangering his own life. My eyesite goes blurry, and I can feel blood seeping out of my many arrow wounds, down my flesh, through my tunic. I sag onto the ground, too weak to even kneel. I try to watch the fastpaced fighting, telling myself that I have to hold on to life for as long as I can. Watching him fight, I finally accept Aragorn not as the man who will take my place, and the place of my family, as ruler of Gondor, but as my King. Finally, he beheads the Uruk-hai, giving it the fate that it deserves, and the fate that I soon will share. He comes over to me, and I tell him of my corruptions, or the halflings being taken, and that he is my king. Putting my sword in my hands, he gently kisses my forehead, as I would do to my brother if he were dying. Feeling redeemed, I allow the darkness to take my, and I peacefully drift off. THE END  
  
AN: Yeah, yeah, pretty short, I know. But most of them are going to be like this. Guess what!! Iverson's getting arrested!! So by the time I post this, it will be old news, but hey, I'm writing it on July 10, so it's new news. But anywho, besides that, did you know that by clicking on the blue button, you can submit a review!!! You know, author's REALLY like reviews, especially ones with low self esteem like me. *looks really hopeful* If you're nice enough to review, then you can tell me what you thought of this, and decide who should be next. If you're not, then I'll leave you to your conscience. Hugs and Cookies!! 


End file.
